gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Adam Shankman
|GebOrt = Los Angeles, Kalifornien |imdb = 0788202 |twitter = adammshankman}} Adam Michael Shankman (*27. November 1964 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Tänzer, Choerograf und zudem Filmregisseur und Filmproduzent, der vorallem mit dem Genre des Unterhaltungsfilms arbeitet. Biografie Jugend und Ausbilung Adam wurde im Jahr 1964 als Sohn einer höheren bürgerlichen Familie geboren. In einem Interview im Juli 2007 berichtete er, dass er vor seinem 18. Lebensjahr nicht getanzt habe und sein Entschluss und Training daher sehr spät einsetzten für jemanden, der professioneller Tänzer werden will. Er wurde nach jüdischen Traditionen in Brentwood erzogen und war nach Abschluss der High School zwei Jahre lang Schüler der Julliard School in New York. Daraufhin arbeitete er als freier Schauspieler und Tänzer. Karriere Fünf Jahre nach seiner Ausbildung trat er in Musikvideos von Paula Abdul und Janet Jackson in Erscheinung und hatte einen Auftritt bei der Oscarverliehung 1989. Mit 24 Jahren inszenierte und choreografierte Shankman gemeinsam mit Julian Temple verschiedene Musikvideos, u. a. Whitney Houstons I’m Your Baby Tonight. Weitere Zusammenarbeiten hatte er mit den B-52's, Barry White, Aaron Neville, Chich und Stevie Wonder. 1998 drehte er Cosmo’s Tale, einen Kurzfilm, der 1997 auf dem Sundance Film Festival gezeigt wurde. Sein erster größerer Spielfilm war die romantische Komödie Wedding Planner - verliebt, verlobt verplant (2001) mit Jennifer Lopez und Matthew McConaughey. Von Mai bis August 2007 war Shankman Jury-Mitglied in der dritten Staffel der Fernsehshow So You Think You Can Dance, dem US-amerikanischen Vorbild von You Can Dance. Im Herbst 2007 lief das Musical Hairspray erfolgreich in den internationalen Kinos. Mit einem Einspielergebnis von 119 Mio. US-Dollar bei einem Buget von etwa 75 Mio. US-Dollar ist dieser Film die vierterfolgreichste Musicalverfilmung der letzten 35 Jahre. Shankmans neue Komödie für Walt Disney Pictures, Bedtime Stories, ist nach ihrer Kinospielzeit kürzlich im Handel erschienen. Unter dem Namen Cadillac Ranch will 20th Century Fox ferner eine Fernsehserie produzieren, die das Leben einer erfolgreichen kleinstädtischen Politikerin beleuchtet. Wie die New York Post berichtet, weise der Entwurf der Hauptfigur deutliche Ähnlichkeiten zur Republikanerrin Sarah Palin auf. Shankman ist als Regisseur des Projekts angekündigt worden. Privatleben Shankman steht offen zu seiner Homosexualität. 2002 traute er Freddie Prinze Jr. und Sarah Michelle Gallar in Jalisco, Mexiko. Filmografie Choreograf *1993: Die Addams Family in verrückter Tradition (Addams Family Values) *1994: Flintstones - Die Familie Feuerstein (The Flintstones) *1994: Taschengeld (Milk Money) *1995: Casper *1996: Mrs. Winterbourne *1997: Boogie Nights *1997: Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich (A Life Less Ordinary) *1997: Anastasia *1997: Sream 2 *1998: Fast Helden (Almost Heroes) *1999: Rent a Man - Ein Mann für gewisse Sekunden (Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo) *1999: Eve und der letzte Gentleman (Blast from the Past) *1999: Eine wie keine (She’s All That) *1999: Auf die stürmische Art (Forces of Nature) *1999: Schlaflos in New York (The Out-of-Towners) *1999: Inspektor Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *2000: Mission to Mars *2001: Wedding Planner - verliebt, verlobt, verplant (The Wedding Planner) *2002: Catch Me If You Can (Tanzberater) *2003: Unzertrennlich (Stuck on You) *2007: Hairspray Regisseur *1998: Cosmo’s Tale *2001: Wedding Planner - verliebt, verlobt, verplant (The Wedding Planner) *2002: Nur mit Dir -A Walk to Rememeber (A Walk to Remember) *2003: Haus über Kopf (Bringing Down the House) *2005: Der Babynator (The Pacifier) *2005: Im Dutzend billiger 2 - zwei Väter drehen durch (Cheaper by the Dozen 2) *2007: Haispray *2008: Bedtime Stories *2010: Glee (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *2012: Rock of Ages Produzent *2005: Der Babynator (The Pacifier) *2005: Im Dutzend billger 2 - zwei Väter drehen durch (Cheaper by the Dozen 2) *2006: Step Up *2007: Die Vorahnung (Premonition) *2007: Hairspray *2008: Step Up to the Streets (Step Up 2 the Streets) *2009: 17 Again - Back to High School (17 Again) *2010: Mit dir an meiner Seite (The Last Song) *2010: Step Up 3D Inszenierte Episoden bei Glee 'Staffel Zwei' *''The Rocky Horror Glee Show'' 'Staffel Drei' *''Irisch was los'' 'Staffel Vier' *''Tatsächlich … Glee'' Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Regisseure